Fire can spread extremely quickly if it is not properly contained. It is therefore desirable that openings such as doors or windows in buildings or vehicles are provided with ways for preventing flames from passing through them. Fire doors or shutters must be capable of resisting the effects of a fire for a period of time often stipulated by regulations. However, enormous heat can be generated by such fires. Known fire shutters are uninsulated. When subjected to the effects of fire, they can turn red hot and emit radiated heat to the other side of an opening, thus allowing the fire to spread. It would be desirable to provide a fire shutter which meets both requirements for prevention of transmission of fire and also resists heat transfer during such fires—i.e., acts as an insulating device.